The Day I Met The Turtles
by KNDfreak
Summary: What happens when me and three of my best buds ends up in the turtles world? Sillyness that's what! MikexMe, DonxCynder, RaphxTay, LeoxLea.
1. Portal

"Oh yeah! I'm the best!" I screamed, doing the moonwalk with the playstation 2 controller in my hand. Apparently, I was in the middle of playing my favorite game; Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare and had won the battle between me and hun. The only turtles that were living was mike, which was me, leo, controlled by the COM, and Don, who was also controlled by the COM. Raph died...sadly controlled by the COM as well.

"Mind keeping it down please?" That was my buddy, Cynder. Cynder's a nice girl, smart too. She picks up the slack that I would miss sometimes. Okay, lie, but give me credit.

"Yeah, anyone's who asleep would be pissed to find out that they've been awaken by a 14 year old girl." My other buddy, Tay, or, as I like to call her, Twin said. She doesn't hold back on any information or feeling she has towards me. Why I call her Twin? Simple. She's sweet, playful, has a kick-butt attitude and when she feels scared, she doesn't show it. Kinda like me. I rolled my eyes as I turned towards Lea, or my personal nickname, Sour Puss. If you ever saw Leo's bossy attitude, Lea would constantly remind you of it. We might be best friends, but we argue waaay too damn much. Pisses me off to know how this stupid shit goes down. Lea didn't say anything, but her glare said everything for her.

Be quiet.

To my annoyance, I kicked something and it bounced right into my face. I barely dodge it, but it had hit something of Cynder's.

"Shit." I mumbled and the next thing I knew, me and my buds were flying through what it seems to be a portal.

"Goddamn it china!" I heard Twin yelled. I couldn't say I wasn't angry myself, cause I was. How the hell should I know that whatever the hell Cynder was working on was a damn portal?!

"SHIIIIIIITTTTT!" Was the last thing that came out of my mouth.

* * *

Where are the girls going? And just what was going through my head when I wrote my actual name?!?! (Sweatdrops) Anyways, please R&R. Oh, and BTW, these are real peeps.


	2. Meet The Turtles

When the portal was open, we landed on a hard ass floor in a pile with me on the bottom.

"Ack! Get the hell off of me!" I yelled, half pissed and half angry. Well, wouldn't you be if you were squished by three of your best friends and you're the shortest of the group? The girls grumbled as the extra weight on me was finally lifted. We looked around.

"Where the hell are we?" Twin asked. Cynder shrugged, eyes still glued to the outside world before us. Suddenly, seeing a familiar tower that was only a few feets away, I realize where we are.

"We're on a building-" I said.

"Yeah, we got that sherlock." Twin said, glaring at me. I ignored her though.

"In New York City-"

"New York?! How the hell did we fly all the way to New York?!"

"In the Turtles world!" I finished my broken sentence. Half of me was happy about it, I could finally see the heroes in this god for saken city. Not that, I have a problem with the city, I just don't like the name 'Big Apple'. There's plenty of citites that is even better then New York, they just aren't found yet. There were dead silence as I turned towards the girls only to see them glaring at me. Even Cynder! I cracked a nervous smile.

"W-what?"

"You sent us MILLIONS AWAY FROM OUR ORIGINAL HOME?! HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA GET BACK HOME?! TO OUR ORIGINAL PLANET?!" Twin yelled. Did I say we were alike when it comes to fear? Scratch that. I only show fear when SHE'S mad.

"Please don't kill me!" I pleaded, hands to my face for protection of her angry attitude.

"YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T POUND YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!" She said, ready to pound me in the head. Suddenly, a noise was heard, causing us to stop and stare. We were greeted by eight small eyes, six being brown.

"Um...If you're playing hide-and-seek, you can come out now." I said. I must have been funny, because one of them, the blue-eyed one, was giggling and I instantly knew who it was.

"Mikey!" I squeaked before closing my mouth. He stopped and I could feel his eyes on me....If I'm right.

"How the hell do you know my brother's name?" Yep, I knew his voice from anywhere. That was Raph. Suddenly, me being playful, I froze and raise my left hand up.

"We come in peace." A smack was played on my head. Whining, I glared at Lea, but she ignored me as usual. God, sometimes, I really do hate her.

"It's nothing personal, but we come from a different Earth where you don't exist, and if you do, it's in t.v shows, games, stuff like that." Cynder said. She's such a angel when she wants to be. A little bit of silence before a figure, which was, in nightlight, Leo, came out with the others following. I bit my lip, trying to keep from squealing. I hate to be seen as a fangirl, even if I'm the most biggest TMNT fan out there alive. When I saw mikey, I couldn't resist. I let out a squeal. They turned to me, confused on why I had squealed.

"Don't mind her, she's just one of your biggest fans." Lea said, smiling at them. I glared at her. Damn her and her ways! Mikey looked at me and smiled, eyes twinkling. I swear, I think I was just as sprung as I was when I first saw him on tv.

"Alright, our first biggest fan!" He said and was smacked for it. We have so much in common.

"Where did you come from?" Don asked, finally speaking for the first time.

"Earth, but not this Earth." Lea said.

"Balitmore on our Earth." I said, but realize how dumb that sounded. Oh well.

"Um, okay? What's your names?" Mikey asked.

"I'm china, the girl with long black hair besides me is Tay, the girl with shoulder length hair is Cynder and Miss Know-it-all whose hair is ALWAYS tied into a ponytail is Lea." I said, smirking slightly as I knew Lea was hating me right now.

"You're just asking for it." She growled, still glaring. I smirked, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Been asked, when are you going to give it to me?" I asked, earning a snicker from Raph, Mike, and Twin. Damn, tripple points for me! I must have hit a soft spot, because Lea was about to clobber me into the floor if Lea didn't hold her back.

"Easy now, lets get to the sewers to see if there's anything we could do to get you back home." Leo said. I frowned. Was he trying to send us home already?! I sighed as we walked to the sewers, but I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched. If anything, I've learned to trust your instints. Something some people back on our planet should know about. Then I saw it. A figure, too far away to tell what it was, was leaping from building to building. Suddenly, a hand rested on my shoulder, causing me to jump. It was mikey.

"You okay dudette?" He asked, concerned. Everyone there was, even Lea, who had been bent on fighting me not too long ago!

"Yeah, I'm fine. I thought I saw-" I stopped. I didn't know what I saw, but everything to being a fangirl and know everything about the turtles to always staying alert when you're alone, espiecally when your enemy is not dead yet told me that the person I saw was a Foot Ninja.

"Well, what did you see?" Tay and Raph asked, together. Out of my coner eye, I saw both of them blushing as they looked at each other. I smirked. I'm gonna hold this peice of information later, just in case I need it.

"Nothing, probably some bird." I said and continue to walk with them, but I knew it wasn't a bird and I have a feeling the Shredder MIGHT have a plan to wipe the turtles out once and for all that includes us.


End file.
